


吃醋（7）

by Linzhongyu0807



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 4





	吃醋（7）

肖战刚把家门关上就被王一博压在墙上吻了起来，肖战把手里的东西扔在一边，双手环住王一博的腰，用力地回应起来。

“哥哥，你说过要教我更有趣的事。”王一博鼻尖抵着肖战的鼻尖，用有些哑哑的气音说着，肖战感觉自己一下子就硬了。

“去床上。”肖战搂住王一博的脖子，双腿夹在王一博的腰上，王一博心领神会抱住肖战进了房间。

王一博就着这个姿势把肖战压在了床上，两人呼吸相闻又一发不可收拾的吻了起来。

王一博手上毫无章法的脱着肖战的衣服，肖战十分配合，王一博脱他上衣，他就起身伸手，王一博脱他裤子，他就抬腰蹬腿。

没一会儿肖战就被扒了个干净，王一博看着光溜溜躺在床上的肖战，血脉喷张，他试探的把手放在肖战窄瘦的腰上抚摸，肖战随着他的抚摸特别配合的挺腰，把自己往王一博手下送。

“啵啵，抱抱哥哥，亲亲哥哥好不好。”肖战看着想行动却不知道该怎么做的王一博，就开口引诱道。

王一博听到肖战的话就像被点燃的烟火，他扑到肖战身上咬上垂涎已久的锁骨，肖战的锁骨特比漂亮，王一博啃着凸起的骨头，像小奶猫磨牙一般。

“别留印。”肖战用最后的理智提醒着王一博。

王一博听话的松口，看着肖战锁骨上只有一排浅浅的牙印，他就顺着牙印继续向下吻，所过之处都被嘬出了红红的草莓。

肖战动情的揉着王一博的头发，也帮着王一博脱下了上衣，肖战的双手在王一博身上游走，他划过王一博标准的腹肌，摸上看似瘦削却爆发力十足的腰线。

王一博的手终于覆上了肖战的臀瓣，和他想象中一样的柔软，王一博用力地揉搓着，肖战的屁股上甚至都留下了红红的指印。

“一博，润滑油在柜子里。”肖战指引着王一博去拿润滑液。

王一博听话的把润滑油递给肖战，却不知道下一步该如何进行。

肖战无奈的叹了口气，把王一博推倒后自己跨坐在王一博身上，挤一些润滑油在自己手心，期间王一博十分急切的脱掉了紧绷着自己的裤子。

肖战把润滑油捂热后缓慢的凑到了自己的后穴，王一博看着自己扩张的肖战，感觉血液全部往自己的下身冲去。

“想看嘛？”重庆蛊王名副其实，王一博都被蛊惑到这个地步了，他还在下蛊。

王一博咽了咽口水，点头。

肖战笑了笑，转身背对着王一博，让王一博更加清楚的看到肖战是怎么用手指操自己的。

听着王一博越来越粗的呼吸声，肖战也感觉自己扩张的差不多了，他就背对着他，扶着王一博的东西缓缓地坐了下去。

王一博这会儿是视觉感觉双重冲击，看着肖战慢慢的吃下自己的东西，王一博有些扛不住，他想把身上的哥哥压在身下，把他操到神志不清，把他干的只会哭着叫自己的名字。

肖战废了好大的劲终于吞下了王一博的物什，他们俩好久没做了，疼的肖战前面都软了下来。

“哥哥，我能动动嘛？”王一博乖巧的询问，低哑的声音却勾的肖战刚软下去的东西起了反应。

肖战试着上下动了动，感觉没刚才那么难受了，“你慢一点，我怕疼。”肖战在床上一直非常娇气，如果面对的是22岁的王一博，他绝对是躺平任对方伺候。

让他自己扩张，主动坐上来自己动这种事，22岁的王一博想都不要想。

王一博挺腰把自己塞进肖战的身体，“唔——太深了。”肖战下意识的撑着腿往上跑，王一博却不给他这个机会。

王一博双手扣住肖战的肩膀，他每每挺一下双手就拉住肖战的肩膀，把他往下拉，肖战被操的流下了生理性的泪水。

“王一博，轻点，疼~”肖战带着哭腔求饶着，王一博吓了一跳，瞬间不敢动了。

“哥哥，对不起，我不是故意的，你别哭。”王一博慌乱的给肖战擦眼泪，肖战缓过来劲后笑着安慰他，“没事没事，哥哥是爽的，你别急。”

都说年下好，年下哪里好了，明明被操哭的是自己，还要安慰别人，肖战觉得自己太难了。

“你吓死我了，我以后都不相信哥哥的眼泪了。”王一博重重的顶了下腰，肖战感觉到王一博一下子顶到了自己的敏感点上，他瞬间软了腰，要不是被王一博接住，他估计就要摔到床下了。

王一博一个翻身把肖战压在身下，把肖战的双腿呈M状打开，自己掐住肖战的大腿根用力地冲刺。

肖战感觉自己像是被打桩机操着，每一下都那么深，那么重，而且王一博无师自通般的每一下都撞到了自己的敏感点。

就在快感快要冲破限制时，王一博抓住了肖战的玉茎，“呜呜呜，博哥，松手~”肖战快要被憋疯了，他崩溃的摇着头求着王一博让他释放。

王一博像是没有听见一般，依旧紧紧的抓住，“呜呜呜，王一博你松手好不好，求求你了。”肖战啜泣起来，小奶猫式的哭泣让王一博更加兴奋。

“叫老公，叫了就让你射。”王一博坏心思的诱拐着早已失去理智的肖战。

“呜呜呜，老公，好老公，让我射了吧，求求你了。”肖战这会儿已经被欲望驱使，听话得紧。

王一博闻言，继续一言不发的默默耕耘，肖战早就被泪水糊了满脸，他暗自收紧后穴希望王一博早点结束，这样自己也能攀上云端。

终于，在肖战的不懈努力下，王一博终于教了公粮，感受到一股热流射到了自己身体深处，王一博也松开了早就涨红的玉茎，两人同时触碰天堂。

王一博紧紧抱住肖战的身体，“哥，我太爱你了。”他抚摸着肖战有些红肿的眼睛，肖战亲了亲王一博的嘴，“我也爱你。”


End file.
